virginquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Changelog
Bug fixes are always and constantly made throughout each update so I don't even bother posting those. Doesn't mean they aren't of great value to us. Report away! UPDATED January 07, 2014 JANUARY 16, 2014 *Patch 1.02 released: *Fixed the special events for Rick and Joe not levelling them up and giving them the proper skills. *Corrected some shitty grammar. *Fixed a bugged world map event. *Filled the empty slot for the thread creation event in the PC at the basement. *Fixed a random World Map event making characters not in the party level up. *Fixed a glitch in Charles Barkley's Pass skill. *Fixed an invisible wall in the purchasable shop at the Happy Merchant's Harbour. *Changed the Hard Leather Armor of Darkholme's special effect to something that works. *Fixed an infinite item loot bug at the Ruined Necromancer's Dungeon. *Fixed Jack Sellington's big sprite not being erased form the screen after the event is over in some occasions. *Fixed a teleportation bug to a secret room. *Fixed the scientists incorrectly respawning the Slimes in the Space Station. *Fixed a bug which caused Boneface to temporarily dissapear. *Fixed a questgiver not giving the player the Laser Crossbow weapon. *Some other small fixes. DECEMBER 27, 2013 *Version 1.0 released SEPTEMBER 25, 2013 *Finally finished the Restaurant event which was unfinished since the project started. Meet a famous figure there who'll spice things up! SEPTEMBER 18, 2013 *A new battle theme has been added: An original Slam Jam of one of the vanilla RPG Maker battle themes! *The Old Republic section has been drastically improved! I replaced the original song with the superior, beautiful flute version! *Finally finished that enormous Spear Trainer event 100%, including all the endings and feels and stuff. SEPTEMBER 04, 2013 *Finally finished the Spear Trainer event, including a backstory and multiple endings. *Small overall balances and fixes. *Procrastination. *Some resource optimizing. AUGUST 13, 2013 *A big event with a new Spear Trainer has been added! *Dosh Toss has been nerfed! JULY 30, 2013 *Many small bugfixes thanks to reports. *the GALO SENGEN state now grants double attack. *Two new Autistic skills have been added to NyghtShadeX's arsenal: Ogredrive and Super Focus! *New version of the dungan loop song form the Highlander's Peak. *New item: Stone Mask, dropped by Dio Brando. JULY 24, 2013 *All magical weapons (Staves, wands, and the like), now boost Intelligence much more than they boost Strenght. *5 new Spear skills! (Throw Spear, Stab&Hook, Dragon Tail, Million Stab and Heaven's Punishment) *Sir Daniel has been buffed! He now has better stats, a resistance to piercing attacks and a weakness to smashing attacks, because of his skeletal nature; a weakness to blindness because of his single eye and a resistance to butthurt since its similar to poison and skeletons can't get poisoned. He also got two signature moves: Arm Boomerang, with a new animation, and Super Golden Armor, a new ultimate skill which grants heroic buffs. *Katia has also been buffed! She now has a different ultimate skill: Uncontrollable Fire, also with a unique animation. And a new signature ability: Eye of Fear. *Rance can no longer use any weapon other than swords, and cannot use shields anymore. But Chaos now scales with him, and has a unique attack animation! *A Cool new rare/secret enemy! And no, I won't post it, chill. *Dio can now wield Blunt and Dagger weapons. *New Weapon: Stop Sign! *Daggers now allow the user to dual wield (Yes, you have to equip them in the main hand and the other weapon in your off, but whatever, dual wielding is awesome). JUNE 22, 2013 *New external section: Joe McBig's FREEDOOM, be sure to get it alongside the main game. *Many animations were made much better thanks to transparency removing. *Better sound effects for most of Dio's skills. *Zanma Gou's Fame requirements increased to 25. *Updated Metal Gear Solid and Concept of Love sections by Assholedemon *New Delitization skill! *Two new floors of the Tower of Ghrindamn done(plus a backstory and some new stuff) by Gimpel, more to come! JUNE 14, 2013 *Dio Brando and Kenshiro added to the game with 12 new signature skills total. Recruit one of them(?) at the new dungeon in the desert area. *Zanma Gou, the Weakest Man on Earth, added to the game with 18 new skills! Recruit him by having a lot of Fame! -by Flairguy *King of the Hill Online characters updated -by Flairguy *Focus now lasts as long as advertised and stacks with other Attack buffs. *Added an alternative Sir Dan portrait in the Extras folder. Its his original design instead of the Sony All Stars one. *Small joke added to The Old Republic Dungeon. Double damage rune and beta acess to the game to whoever gets form where its from. *New ORIGINAL battle theme! "Devils Never Fuck You" by ~Number*One*Baka~ *Mr. Bones' Skill not targeting all. *Stance being used instead of Stand. *KOTH character classes stat grown. *Imperial camp not acessible in the World Map. *Gou's skill's animations swapped with Dio's. *Having to press the action button to trigger Ken and Dio's event. JUNE 05, 2013 *Created the Kung Pow section, with a recruitable and fightable Chosen One, with 8(!) new skills, some of them with cut-ins and special effects and animations. And the Gopherchucks, of course. *Added a new section: Abandoned Lab, featuring gregor, by Flairguy, alongside a new item, some skills and equipment pieces. *Updated the MGS section by Assholedemon, adding and fixing many things. But its still unfinished, and might be a little bugged. *Replaced the "Implying Im not Rocking your shit" song with a new, better version in the Audio Pack 4. *Fixed bug in the Iceberg which locked the player in place. MAY 28, 2013 *Rick The Formless Wind Character Development section added! A cinematic experience of great JRPG writing and Shamalayan Twists! *Thanks to a great fix by Andrew Burrell, enemies won't act while you're in the Scan window anymore. More fixes to come. *Special Rance event with the Chastity Belt added. Thinking is encouraged. Not that there are any secrets. *New original battle theme, "Implying Im not rocking your shit"! Choose it using the MP3 item. *R.O.B.'s sprite looks a bit more like R.O.B. now. *Much better Butthurt icon. *Narumi infinite Agility bug at level 1 fixed. MAY 23, 2013 *Added Achivements to the game! *New King of The Hill Online section by Flairguy! *Added an Encyclopedia which records all the Enemies, Items and Skills you've got. *Watch event very slightly changed, check it out. *Two new skills for Barkley: Pass and Fake. *Added shortcut keys for the game for the Watch, Encyclopedia, Light Sources, Achivements and the Fame Meter. *Basic items such as the Watch, Cellphone, MP3, Fame-O-Meter, Guinness Book of Achivements and Adventure Log, which can all be sold, can now be bought back in some shops. *Slightly spookier Dark Lord encounter. *Removed Rick's additional attack because what the fuck. *Fixed the unknown bug that made Ikazo start with Sunny Glasses. *Ability to Scan enemies added! But only Narumi learns skills that reveal their info without trying each kind of attack out. *All robot characters now have weakness to Lightning and Fire and are strong against Ice and the Feeling status effect. *New option added to the Bugfixing dude that makes characters re-learn all skills properly. *GALO SENGEN effects buffed. *Kasahashi now has a 20% discount on MP cost for his spells. *Fixed many bugs on the /tg/ section. *Enhanced the way the game calculates damage based on weaknesses and resistances. *Small fix on the Xeno Slimes in the SS13. *Fixed Barkley's Jump skills dealing no damage. *Improved the SS13 DRASTICALLY by moving a dog, and other small changes. *Dragon Blade is now worth 0 Dosh. You can't farm infinite gold with them anymore. *You can now actually select DonDonPachi's music as your battle theme after you defeat SS13's boss. MAY 14, 2013 *Charles Barkley added as a new party member complete with 6 new skills! Recruit him in the mountain in an island to the southwest. *Fixed some bugs in the MP3 which prevented the player from properly choosing 3 songs as his battle theme. *Fixed Leggy learning Mana Pool twice. *Fixed physical and magical immunity. *You can no longer use Dagger skills with American weapon and Axe/Sickle skills with Magical weapons. *Status effects now only count down when the player affected gets a turn. *Small fix and changes on the Raiden Slash skill. *Small joke added to the Dorf Fort section. *Even better Mysterious note. *Remade Ray Sipe's House on the East village and fixed the bugged teleport. *Fixed some houses on the East village not properly handling in/out doors transitions. *Hopefully fixed the terrible lag glitch caused by pictures. *In-game greentext improved to look more like 4chan's. *Metal Gear parody boss rush section made by a new dev (Which might or might not be bugged.) *Another Jew added by the same dev who'll teach Ikazo Dosh Toss. *Warning of buggy area put in the /tg/ section. *Closed the fucking ceiling in the Little Queen Tower. *More party members appear in your house. *Some other small fixes. MAY 09, 2013 *Narumi hacking section added! Plus a special reward for completing it. *Narumi is now compeltely immune to Feeling. *Ray Sipe NPC added to the East Village. *Some slightly better icons. *Updated Wiindy's battle quotes. *Fixed many buff/debuff related bugs. *Original Graphics for the Womanly Wizard of the rival Party. APRIL 30, 2013 *Wiindy, the Wii console-tan, character added with 3 new skills! Get her at Junes! *Added more icons and changed some of the existing ones to better ones. "Armor" not having an icon also fixed. *Prettied up and changed several things about the Junes store. Added some dialogue to Trypl. *Some equipments descriptions that clipped were fixed. Some improvements made on them too. *New songs added! Make me Funky from Daibanchou Big Bang Age was added to the basement and Rance 02's Battle theme as battle theme available from start. *Mysterious Note item drastically improved. *Magic Whistle, an item who calls random battles and events, added! APRIL 26, 2013 *Blizzard spell renamed to BLIZZAGA to better appeal to the Gamer audience. *Ikazo actually learns Raiden Slash in the Space Station 13. *Enemies in the SS13 are no longer PS3 gaems. *Forest Battle event not initializing the player's HP fixed. *Sniper Elite skill animation redone and added as Crab Nicholson's ultimate. *World map events happen less often. *Glitched Dragon random event "fixed". *Updated the rival party members' sprites. *Renamed the Hamburguer weapon "McFreedom Fighter", to separate it from the Hamburguer item soon to be implemented. *Made players actually learn the Dark Lord's Pitch when they defeat him and choose so. APRIL 24, 2013 *Further development of the Space Station 13. *Slightly better CHIM Temple. *Buffs completely redone to be useful (You better thank me for this) *Mandatory loli event in the Mountain Village with Loli party member (finally) *Added Axe Skill Teacher to Mountain Village *Added Unarmed Skill Teacher to East Village *Added Gun Skill Teacher to The Zone */tg/ town map actually fixed to be playable! *Many new skills added: "Mix" item, which spreads the effect of certain items to all party members; Moonlight Magic and Solar Recharge, which recover MP and HP, respectively, but only at certain times of the day and while outdoors; Sudoku, which kills the user but grants buffs to the entire party; Edging, which reduces the user's HP to 1% but grants full buffs; Formless Wind Attack, Rick's massive damage wind skill with a new, cool animation; Web Ball, Leggy's exclusive, which greatly reduces the target's Agility; Speed Force, one of Joe's "Comic Book's Hero" skill which greatly increases his Agility; Heat Vision, another one of Joe's "Comic Book's Hero" skill which deals heavy fire damage; Flight, yet another one of Joe's "Comic Book's Hero" skill which makes the user flee from battle, but it's a tactical retreat so it's cool; Thief Luck, which increases luck greatly, even though no one knows what Luck does exactly; Rocket Punch!, which deals heavy fire damage to one enemy but lowers the user's Strenght. Rocket Volley!, which deals fire damage to all enemies but lowers the user's Endurance. Loli Heart Shot, "Fires a heart shaped beam and warps reality into a yellow sparkle zone. Damages MP because it hits the heart." APRIL 18, 2013 *Many, many bugfixes. *Added two new songs to the basement under the "Relaxing" tab: Welcome to the Salon, from Ghost Trick and The Fragrance of Dark Coffe, from Phoenix Wright. Classy as fuck. *Christopher Robin is now voiced! *CHIM Temple added to the Desert area! Courtesy of a new dev! APRIL 17, 2013 *Extremely annoying screen tone flicker when going outdoors/indoors fixed thanks to the great efforts of an anonymous contributor! *Ridiculously huge /tg/ section added by a new dev! *Random events in world map added by another dev! And with them comes a new item, weapon and enemies. *Junes now has a jew and your own party members strolling around. *Boss rush arena added to the Snowball area! *Slightly better Wand sprite and Textbox window. *And... Explore the central part of the continent to find a new base of LIBERTY built, and inside it, a surprise. *Leggy leanrs WISE FOM YO GWAVE much sooner. *Fixed Kazuya rematch bug. *Fixed Breath skill formulas. They use the user's Attack and the target's M.Defense. *New Trypl's Menu face. MARCH 26, 2013 *New Pressure section! (by Gimpel) *New S.T.A.L.K.E.R. section! *East Village is now finished with nostalgiafags! (by Flair Guy) *New event involving Arino in the East Village. (by Flair Guy) *NEW PARTY MEMBER! R.O.B. (by Flair Guy) *Reduced Trypl, the PS3-girl's price to 59999 Dosh. *Added Jack Sellington, the jew character from Skeletown. *Added a new event which can soft turn Ikazo into a skeleton! *All faces from the facesets are now facing the right direction. *Several bugs with the Bumby Catcher teleport fixed. MARCH 19, 2013 *Kocktaku added, talk to the kocktaku distributor girl in each town to read it! *Enhanced PS3-tan's skillset. *Rance gender swap potion event added! *Fixed Snow Fort's Jew and added him to Skeletown under another character. *Enhanced the Donte the Delivery Boy event. *Enhanced Stanry Roo's battle sprite. *New party members now start at more or less the MC's level and inactive ones also receive EXP. *Fame-O Meter, which shows you how famous you are, added to the Green Chest and to Ulillillia's introduction event. MARCH 12, 2013 *Gachimuchi boss rush dungeon added with 7 bosses with improved AI! *New item: Tent, which allows you to skip to day or night. *Added new mega store to the world map with console girl *Moved CIS Merchant to the player's upgraded store *Added Chad Warden to Mountain Village *Added expanded house *Several new skills and items MARCH 05, 2013 *A lot of bugfixes. *Added little tutorial at the intro. *Re-re-re-re-re-rembalacing of some enemies. *Remade the MP growth(dunno if it will break saves, didn't break mine) *Added NightShadeX The Edgyhog's skills *Added Rance(complete with skills) *New dungeon with the Mysterious potion NPC. *RP balance in skills *New TELEport system! *Added several new items *Added Jew NPC, find him in all towns. *New baseball section hidden in the sea. *Rick the Formless Wind joins the party, complete with a new steal skill. *New attempt at an OC Ikazo faceset. FEBRUARY 26, 2013 *Autism Land section finished with a STEALTH MISSION. *Lots of nice options added to the bugfixin' dude. *Tileset bugs fixed! *Couple new weapons added. *The Red Chest with all items in the beginning is now the BOX OF SHAME. *The lantern's cone of light is now much bigger. *Adjusted light sources's fuel price. *Changed Chief Arino's first name to Arino and his class to Kachou. It'll be better. *Narumi Naruto the ninja cyborg is now digitally voiced! *Gameboy item drastically improved. FEBRUARY 19, 2013 *Half finished the Autists Land section. *Ring of Death, 4 Strength 4 Stam Leather Belt added to the game and put in the red chest in the beginning. *All enemies now have different attack attributes (Slashing, Piercing and Smashing) *Enhanced Caterpillar Party system. This also made some events better. FEBRUARY 12, 2013 *Added playtime to the menu. *Lots of bug fixes. *Added the >Implycer, the >implying spear from Vlad the Implier. Can only be get on the red chest in the beginning. *Many changes regarding the gender swap potion. Including altering stats. *Dunsparce enemy added, it appears as a rare and exp rewarding encounter in Forest areas. *Updated Dorf Fort section's tileset. Added many new quests to it, dungeons floors, a story, boss and more! *Skeleton Girl Patella half-implemented. *Katia Managan from Prequel is now a recruitable party member. (Get her at the skeleton's sewer) *A fancy new couple of random events in Skeletown revolving around maids. *Added the Bugfixin' Dude. *Bumby catcher added to the max lvl of the shop. FEBRUARY 05, 2013 *Added Chief Arino Shinya, The Retro Game Master, from Game Center CX to the game, he's a recruitable party member. *And sex with mom, good luck finding out how to do it. JANUARY 29, 2013 *This week, Dorfs were added. This includes a settlement and a cave, complete with 5 new monsters, all using the glorious ASCII style. To be continued?